1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device having a facsimile communication unit for communications via the Internet, which receives documents by means of the facsimile communication unit, and more particularly, to an image processing device which is capable of automatically sorting received documents in facsimile communications via the Internet, by means of a method desired by the receiving side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a communication terminal device has been known which is capable of sorting and storing reception data into desired data boxes, according to the wishes of the recipient (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-135552).
More specifically, the communication terminal device performs box sorting according to the transmission identification information (terminal identification signal, or telephone number reported by exchange by means of caller telephone number notification service) or according to the called number information (called number information reported by the network in the case of a communication using a Dial in service), and is applicable to facsimile communication devices, performing G3 facsimile communications by connecting to a telephone network, or G3/G4 facsimile communications by connecting to an ISDN network, or the like.
In recent years, with the rapidly advancing shift from telephone networks to IP networks, image processing devices performing Internet facsimile communications by means of procedures based on ITU-T T37 and ITU-T T38 have been developed, and there has also been a tendency for communication terminal devices to convert to IP compatibility.
A function for sorting received documents allows savings in the work involved in transferring a received document to the appropriate recipient, as well as being valuable from the viewpoint of privacy, but in the case of Internet facsimile communications, with a conventional communication terminal device as described above, it is not possible to use the identification information for determining the box sorting process, and hence a sorting process cannot be performed using the disclosed technology.
As described above, at present, in a conventional facsimile communication device, there exists no method for performing sorting of received documents in the case of facsimile communications via the Internet.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and provides an image processing device and a received document sorting control method for same, whereby received documents can be sorted automatically by means of a method designated by the recipient side, in the case of facsimile communications via the Internet.